What you see- May be ILLUSIONS
by Nidorino80WuFeiZXL48
Summary: Misty, the 12-year old Cerulean City Gym Leader, runs into a 13-year old boy, with Black Hair, Jade eyes, named Ryan Ketchum, a cousin to Ash Ketchum, who already became the Pokemon Master of All time.


**Characters  
  
Ryan Ketchum (Ash's Cousin) [Profile: | Age:13 | Eyes:Green | Hair: Long Black Height:a 1/2 inch of Misty's height HomeTown: Vermilion City]  
  
Misty   
  
Samuel Ketchum (Ryan's Father) [Profile: | Age:36 | Eyes: Green | Hair: Short Black | Height: 5' 9"]  
  
The Vermilion Ketchum's Elekid, "Static"   
  
LT. Surge  
  
The Cerulean Sisters, Daisy, Violet, & Rose  
________________________________________________________________________  
**  


**What you see- May be ILLUSIONS: Chapter One  
**

  
[1:30 PM, Vermilion City, Down the Street]  
  
Misty, already known about this Water-type Pokemon Trainer, is just taking a rest from all the walking she's done, she probably needed to rest her feet on a bench on a sidewalk.  
  
Misty: {sigh} My feet hurt. Geez, why did i have to Walk before 7 months that Ash Ketchum had to take my Bike, & Accidently Ruin it?!  
  
::looks at the Vermilion harbor for a few minutes, then sees a MotorBike from afar::  
  
Misty: whoa, now who in the world could ride a motor bike here in Vermilion City?  
  
::as MotorBike Nears, one of its tires goes flat out popped & MotorBike Can't operate anymore::  
  
Misty: uh oh. i think he got a flat tire. i better Check it out.  
  
::Misty runs to the driver to check what went wrong::  
  
::Driver throws his Helmet to the ground::  
  
Driver: DANG IT!! Why did this have to happen?! Now HOW AM I Supposed to get home NOW?!?!  
  
::Misty stops running as she made it to where the driver is::  
  
Misty: hey, is there something wrong?  
  
Driver: Yeah, My MotorBike's Front tire popped got busted flat, now i can't get back home.   
  
Misty: man, that's got to be a rip-off.  
  
Driver: More than a Rip-off. i have to get to a friend's house by a half hour.  
  
::Misty finds a payphone::  
  
Misty: hey, why don't we use a payphone to call the tow trucker and report your problem?  
  
Driver: Wish we could, but i don't have a single Nickel, Dime, OR quarter with me.  
  
::Misty Checks her backpack for any change::  
  
Misty: TOTAL BOGUS! i don't have any either! arrgh, i shouldn't of wasted every single dollar i had when i went shopping!  
  
Driver: ...{sigh}  
  
Misty: aren't you about, 13 or something?  
  
Driver: How'd you guess?  
  
Misty: You kind of looked like it.   
  
Driver: You have a good sense of Recognition, which is what i think about you.  
  
Misty: {giggles}, thanks.  
  
Driver: hey, are you that Cerulean City Gym leader, Misty?  
  
Misty: yeah, i am.  
  
Driver: i think we met in Pokemon Trainer School, didn't we?  
  
Misty: huh? uhh... ::thinks deeply if he met him or not:: OH YEAH! you ran into me down that hallway when you were late for a class or something like that, right?  
  
Driver: Yeah, of course, it was an accident, heh. the name's Ryan Ketchum.  
  
Misty: Ketchum?  
  
Ryan: yeah, Ketchum.  
  
Misty: huh. could you by any chance be related to an Ash Ketchum?  
  
Ryan: Ash? You mean my Cousin! you've met him?   
  
Misty: Yeah. i kinda went on a journey with him.   
  
Ryan: so, he's become a Pokemon Master now, huh?   
  
Misty: yep. he's so talented at Pokemon training, and i can't believe how strategic he became after months of his hard work. he was determined.  
  
Ryan: i had faith in the kid, too. of course, watching your own family member achieve his own goal on live television.   
  
Misty: That's only half of it. He had a crush on someone named Duplica, one of his friends that he met.  
  
Ryan: say, i heard about that too, heh. gee, i wish if i was lucky as he was.  
  
Misty: you don't have a Girlfriend?  
  
Ryan: yeah. the main reason why was, some girl, i think, would be thinking i'm a loser.   
  
Misty: well, some, might be thinking of, "the opposite".   
  
Ryan: you Joshin' me?  
  
Misty: i'm not kidding.   
  
Ryan: gee! HAH! just wait 'till now, the guys would root for me if i do find one!  
  
Misty: who are your "Guys?"  
  
Ryan: well, we're a group of friends that hang around in this city almost every day.  
  
Misty: oh, i see what you mean.  
  
Ryan: yeah.   
  
::Ryan Checks his wrist watch for the time::  
  
Ryan: D'OH! I HAVE TO GET HOME! LATER!  
  
::Ryan runs as fast as he can to reach for his home::  
  
Misty: Nice meeting you!  
  
  
  
End Chapter one...


End file.
